onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name
The name Birkans is not official, as Oda never gave it to us in anyway (unless I missed it). I think some editor just made it up based on the word "Birka". Therefore, it is unofficially named (fan term), and should be deleted. Please discuss about it. Yatanogarasu 20:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Starts Here While the name is probably true (If a country ends in a vowel the citizens are usually called something-an (america->American; Skypiea->Skypiean; Morocco->Moroccan etc.) I feel that Birkans could easily be merged with Birka instead of being deleted. Angel Emfrbl created the Birkan page, so we should probably wait to hear her input though Panda 20:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :While we're on the subject, is Skypieans and Shandians official too? I think Shandians is, but I don't think I ever heard of Skypieans. If not, let's merge it, after this discussion is finalized. Yatanogarasu 21:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Skypieans and Shadians are. One-Winged Hawk 13:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You are going conjectural-names-crazy. The fact that some name is unofficial is not a reason alone to merge/delete/... an article! It's only an additional reason to get rif of articles about minor, insignificant things. I don't remember about Skypieans, but to merge the two pages is not a good idea, I think: we have a separate article for each race/tribe, and it would be strange and inconsistent not to have it for Skypieans or Birkans. Ruxax 22:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it they are too short, then merge. If they are long, like Franky Schematics or one of the fake Straw Hats that haven't been named yet, then we keep. But let's hear some opinions on how to handle Birkans and Skypieans. Yatanogarasu 23:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion we should treat Birkans the same way we treat Skypieans and Shandians, meaning if we decide to merge them, then we merge the three of them in a race/tribe page or if we decide to keep them separated, then all of them will have their pages regardless of the their length. Regard the name, it's not a big deal that it isn't a "official" name, if you don't like "Birkans" then change it into "Birka inhabitants", "People from Birka" or "Birka tribe". The fact is that in the One Piece world exist a tribe who come from Birka so it deserve an article like Skypieans and Shandians, the problem of naming the article is a problem on our side it's not a reason to delete it. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 15:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with what Yatanogarasu said: if the "Birkans" article is long enough, then we might as well keep it. If, however, it's little more than a stub, it might be good to merge it with the longer page... Otherwise it might feel insignificant xD Aldarinor 19:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ruxax perfectly summed up my thoughts about this. sff9 (talk) 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think the article should be kept as it is. It's certainly long enough to justify it standing on its own. As for whether or not they're official, you should ask Klobis of JapaneseOPfan if a translation exists anywhere. 20:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I wish there was another name, but they all came from Bilka, there was no other name to talk about them. They are not "the same" as the Skypieans and Shandians and while it was a fan term theres absolutely nothing else to label their people as. One-Winged Hawk 13:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Also this image I'm posting here represents the 3 races of the sky we saw in the skypiea arc. What we're missing is a huge chunk of the Skypiean, Shandian and Bilka history that ties the 3 races together. But, I do note we have the Void Century involved which may explain why, since we also know at least the shandians were involved with that. One-Winged Hawk 13:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) "Shandians" are not the official name. They are "Shandia". --Klobis 11:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The name is a "place-holder" meant to act as a temporay measure until we got more information... But what they hey, lets just loose the name and forget there were things going on previously other editors were up to while trying to sort the wikia out when there were just half a dozen of us here editing. I'm happy we lost "Whitebeard's nurses" and other such pages because they were not needed, but this one is starting to make me wonder if we've gone nuts over the issue and are just considering deleting pages for the sake of it. I'm not a reglaur editor here anymore, but I still edit, I can ensure you this page was created for a reason. It doesn't matter, none of you care... I'm not a reglaur editor as I said anymore, so the set up might as well not exist. *sigh* But on this issue I don't care much. There is one issue I've now had my last piece of cake on; Klobis. Shandians was labelled as offical once... In the end it seems Klobis is making the final call on if things have a name or not. I think I'll quit, Klobis isn't even bothering to supply either proof or a list of changed names. This is now my biggest issue with the wikia, in th past when an offical name came up, we listed the alternatives so all editors. now we're not bothering. Well Klobis, if you can't be bothered to continue this tradition we once held up for the sake of all editors, I can't be bothered to edit anymore. One-Winged Hawk 09:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Where's the proof that Bilka was officially romanized as Birka anyway? Also interesting that I see this now. There's more proof he ignores discussions. SeaTerror 16:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Votes Start Okay, it's been a week. I see plenty of talks, and they go both ways, so let's vote for it. Please sign underneath one of the two options. The votes close on April 24, 2011, one week from today. Yatanogarasu 22:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 1. Merge Birkan with Birka. * Yatanogarasu 22:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * 15:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * * Mugiawara no shanks 16:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * 20:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 2. Keep it as it is. * sff9 (talk) 08:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 12:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * Ruxax 15:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * Objection due to the fact this whole business is getting out of hand. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Subtopic vote Also, about Shandians and Skypieans, I know that Shandian is official, but Skypieans is not yet to have their kanji and romaji seen. So vote, same end date: 1. Merge Skypiean with Skypiea. * Yatanogarasu 22:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * * 20:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * Mugiawara no shanks 09:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 2. Keep it as it is. * sff9 (talk) 08:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 12:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * Ruxax 15:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * This is stupid, they have been listed as "skypiean"! One-Winged Hawk 09:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) So more or less, the votes rack up to keep it as it is. Yatanogarasu 07:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Preposal I just thought; "Sky People" might have been a better choice, merging all 3 groups into one... Don't know if anyone wants a re-vote and thinks this is a good or bad idea, but it will resolve some of the problem. "People of Birka", "People of Skypiea" and "People of Shanida" is how they would be listed on the page, or alternatively, maybe this is how we should have listed their pages as in the firt place. I don't know... What do people think? One-Winged Hawk 13:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I like it, so why not? But, let's wait for some more opinion before opening a re-vote session. Yatanogarasu 16:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I vote for people of Bilka since Klobis never provided evidence that its Birkans. SeaTerror 16:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It was another round of Klobis' renaming without evidence or explaination moments, thats why I leaned on the main article of "People of the Sky" at first. One-Winged Hawk 22:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I still say Bilkans and Klobis renaming without discussion is a damn good reason why it should be Bilkans. SeaTerror 01:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC)